Dastan & Angel
by Butterfly Purple Girl
Summary: A new experiment has been released on the island of Hawaii and this will bring with it great emotional delusions. Will new friendships arise? Will there be new enemies? Angel will get a new bojiboo? Stitch can accept it ?. Note: I do not own Lilo and Stitfh except from my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

During the sunset on the beautiful island of Hawaii there was Angel sitting in the sand watching as the night slowly became present.

 **Angel's Point of View**

Lately he did not smile as much as he did before, when he agreed to be Stitch's bojiboo, I thought he would be happy but he did not. Over time I became aware of how jealous he is.

Today we discussed again because he saw me talking with Reuben.

The beach is my favorite place to relax just to feel the smell of saline sea water, it calms my nerves.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

Angel after a while decided that it was time to return, got up and went straight to the Pelekai home.

As she entered the door she noticed that an angry Stitch was waiting for her in the middle of the living room.

\- "Where were you ?! How do you plan to arrive at this time?" -.

She did not want to continue arguing, so she chose to ignore him and lock herself in her room.

He knocked on her door and told her to open it, but Angel took her iPhone 7 and next to her headphones she started to hear She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.

She could not help but a rebel tear crossed her face, every letter of her favorite song told what she felt.

Meanwhile in the laboratory, Jumba as always was still in his routine of scientific research. Finishing to create a new experiment in secret.

 _ **Stitch's Point of View**_

When I get tired of demanding that she leave, I thought it best to leave her alone and talk to her tomorrow.

Not that I like treating Angel badly but I know that because she is cute, many of my male cousins are interested her and I can not rest easy knowing that I do not have it controlled.

I went back to the living room and Lilo looked at me accusingly.

\- "Stitch again you yelled at Angel?" -.

\- "She looked for it is not my fault" - I defended myself.

\- "Listen I understand that she is your girlfriend and you want to protect her but you must change your attitude or one day you will get tired" - warned me.

\- "Lilo when you get a couple you will understand me and Angel will never leave me because she loves me" -.

Lilo sighed exhausted and finally realized that I am absolutely right.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

The doorbell rang and Pleakley quickly opened it, they were the familiar pizzas he had ordered.

-"Lilo, little monster, look for Jumba and Angel, it's time for dinner!"

Lilo quickly returned with Angel and Stitch walked with Jumba at his side.

They went to the dining room and began to dine in relative silence.

Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley enjoyed dinner, on the other hand Stitch looked at Angel and she only focused on her food.

When bedtime comes, everyone rests quietly.

Meanwhile in Jumba's laboratory, a captive experiment has just woken up and without difficulty broke the glass of his prison, managing to escape.

 _ **Unknow Point of View**_

It was easier than I thought even though I was recently created. No idea who I am and what I do here but I will try to explore the place in search of clues. I approached a waterfall and by my night vision, managed to see my reflection.

My fur is a mixture of dark gray and black, I have two short antennae, long claws and my eyes are sapphire.

Soon the dream invades me and I decide to ride in the top of a tree.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

The next morning Jumba returned to his laboratory, but the coffee fell out of his hands because of the disaster.

He approached and became very nervous when he realized that the experiment he was working with was loose.

The inhabitants of the house rushed to the place concerned to hear such scandal.

\- "Jumba what happens?" - asked Lilo.

-"An experiment that I have created has escaped".

-"How could you?" - "You said you would not make any more little monsters!" Pleaded Pleakley.

\- "I know but this got out of my hands" - Jumba was trying to explain.

-"I'll fetch my cousin!" Stitch confidently announced.

-"Perhaps it is time to test my latest invention of the locator of experiments" - he went on- "Looks like 630 is in the sea at this very moment?"

\- " It does not matter"-.

\- "Of course if you care 626 remember that because of your molecular weight you can not swim" -.

\- "I can go to help" - intervened Angel.

\- "Perfect, 626 and 624 locate at 630 and bring him back" - said Jumba pleased.

They both nodded and headed to their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of the island on a lonely beach, an experiment was amusing.

 _ **630's Point of View**_

This is just great, this place apparently is more fun than I thought.

I had never seen anything so impressive in my life, numerous corals of various colors along with fish of all species. It is a spectacle that seems dreamy.

After enjoying swimming and exploring, guiding me with the sun shines under the sea I head to the surface.

When he finally hit dry land, I shake myself to dry my fur and look for a place to sit.

Looking at my surroundings, I begin to think carefully about a name I like.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

Stitch and Angel were running through the forestation until the apparatus Jumba had given them began to react, they broke through and were speechless to see the male experiment lying there.

Physically it was similar to Stitch but seemed more dangerous, Angel was hidden and Stitch cautiously approached.

-"Aloha!"-.

He decided to ignore it.

-"Can not you talk?"-.

There was no answer.

-"You'll come with me back to Jumba's lab whether you like it or not!"-.

-"Who are you to tell me what to do?!"- He growled angrily.

Stitch lost his patience and lunged to attack him but he was faster, when he was about to punch him he gave a move and pinned him to the floor with one foot.

 _ **Stitch's Point of View**_

Try to free myself but that guy is very strong.

-"Let me go!" I demanded.

\- "You started to bother me!" -.

I felt that I'm losing air, but Angel came out of her hiding place and turned to him.

\- "Do not hurt my bojiboo!" -.

He turned to her and they both exchanged glances.

 **Angel's Point of View**

When she looked at me with those pretty sapphire eyes I felt my heart pounding. He is really the most handsome male experiment I have ever seen.

-"Please release him .." - I asked him in the kindest way I could.

 _ **630's Point of View**_

To be the first female creature similar to me with which she ran into me, she is very beautiful. I could not resist her delicate purple eyes and melodious voice.

\- "... It's okay" - I murmured more relaxed.

\- "Many ..." - she was grateful.

\- "But he needs a reminder that you should not mess with me" - I interrupted and gave a powerful kick to the experiment that tried to attack me causing him to scream in pain.

-"Why did you do that?" - she complained.

-"I deserved it because he was annoying"- I replied.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

After Stitch recovered from the kick, the experiments started a conversation.

\- "My name is Dastan and yours?" - he said smiling.

-"It's Angel"-she replied sweetly.

-"It sounds as cute as you"- he said seductively.

-"Well, thank you"- she replied, a little flushed.

-"Why did you hit me that way ?! You could have broken a rib!"- Stitch interjected.

\- "Stitch relax, this is no time for more fights" -.

\- "But Angel ..." -.

\- "I said enough!" -.

Stitch counted to ten and I try to do my best to be nice.

-"Sorry for being such a nasty Dastan and I thank you that you have had compassion for me"- he said humbly.

-"Shame I do not feel myself and believe me I did not do it for you, stupid blue friend ... I did it for her" - Dastan said with a half smile.

\- Same thanks, my name is Stitch "-.

-"Whatever, stupid blue friend"-.

\- "My name is Stitch not stupid blue friend!" - he exclaimed a little annoyed.

\- " I do not care!"-.

\- "Let me say stupid blue friend, piss head!" -.

\- "Stupid blue friend, who the fuck you say piss head!

He started a funny argument for minutes. Angel tired of their nonsense to see that they did not reach an agreement intervened to silence them.

\- "Shut your stupid mouth blue friend and piss head!" -.

Dastan and Stitch struck her in shock.

After an uncomfortable silence, the male experiments looked at each other seriously and she said something to break the ice.

\- "Well ... it's time to go home, the others should be worried ... Dastan come with us?" - Angel asked.

\- "Of course babe would be a pleasure" - he answered by scratching his eye.

She said nothing a little flushed began to walk.

Stitch simply continued to ignore Dastan's provocations.

Dastan walked with them with a victorious gesture.

The road to the Pelekai's house became longer than usual, the reason? Angel felt the tension between her companions, Stitch avoided looking at Dastan and he had a very marked mocking smile.

When they arrived at their destination after a brief presentation, they all shared breakfast together in peace and talk.

-" Dastan is a good experiment"- replied Lilo.

Stitch hearing that statement choked.

-"Stitch, are you alright?"-.

Everyone looked at him with concern except Dastan, who controlled himself for not laughing. There was no doubt that the nickname 'stupid blue friend' fit perfectly with Stitch.

Stitch soon spat the piece of pancake on the table.

-"Little monster!"- Pleakley scolded him with disgust.

\- "Okay ... that was uncomfortable" -.

\- "Do not worry everyone has ever been through such situations" - intervened Dastan.

\- "Very true"- she went on - "I have to go to class, see you in the afternoon."

After saying good-bye to Lilo, everyone went on.

 _ **Angel's Point of View**_

I volunteered to help Pleakley in the cleaning of the house. It's not funny but it's the best I can to help him, he always has to do the housework and an assistant would not mind.

I hope my bojiboo and Dastan make peace, I would not want them to remain in enmity.

I checked my cell phone and saw that Clip had texted me.

 _ **Stitch's Point of View**_

After the embarrassing breakfast I decided to go into the living room again with a can of soda and watch the Impractical Joker program.

I laughed a lot to see how one of those men pretended to be disabled while the others with a remote control controlled his wheelchair and he ran over people.

 _ **Dastan's Point of View**_

I preferred to spend quality time with my creator, Jumba. I basically helped him sort out the mess he had caused and apologized for the fright I put him through when I ran away.

I do not usually be that kind, but considering he's practically my father, he's going to be.

-"Jumba, why am I here?"-

\- "The answer may not please you, 630" -.

\- " What do you mean?"-.

\- "Well I'll tell you later or sooner you should know ..." -.

 **Flash Back**

Years after the incident with 627 and 628. Jumba anguished by the safety of 626, proceeded to create the most powerful experiment he had ever created. For fear that one day an invincible appeared that somehow or other, can not become good.

When the process ended Jumba called him the 629 experiment but seeing that he was even more destructive and wild than 626.

Jumba was forced to lock him up in a cell of maximum security in the basement of his laboratory, but one day he disappeared mysteriously without leaving any trace.

 **End of Flash Back**

\- "That means I was created to replace 629?" - I asked in amazement.

\- "Practically yes but fortunately, you are not like him" - said pleased and pull me on the cheek like a child.

-"Get your hands off me!" -I exclaim annoyed.

Jumba started laughing at my reaction and I got out of there.

I hate being treated like I'm a very soft person. I will not be a bad guy but I have my pride and I will preserve it.

He passed the living room and I saw the stupid blue friend laughing like a retard taking a Coca-Cola, if he's always so gluttonous I think within a lapse of time I'll have to tell him stupid fat blue friend.

I get upstairs in search of a bathroom and find Angel lying in his bed chattering.

-"Angel, do you know where the bathroom is?" -I said gently.

\- "Of course left is the door near the elevator of Lilo and Stitch, by the way would you like to know the rest of our ohana is to say the rest of the experiments?"-.

-"Excuse my ignorance but what is ohana?"-.

\- "Ohana means family" -.

\- "I see ... of course there is no problem" -.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

Lilo had returned exhausted from high school and was not for less. Apart from seeing strong substances as chemistry had to endure his rival from childhood, Merthle Edmund.

Angel greeted her and asked her to go to the city to ride alongside Stitch and Dastan, she accepted and agreed it would be for a Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

On a relaxed day, no one was surprised by the constant arguments of Dastan and Stitch.

Jumba was reviewing a magazine on scientific discoveries, Angel was taking a shower, Dastan spent time alone lying in a hammock and Pleakley and Stitch played Monopoly.

Soon the calm was exhausted when Pleakley remembered that he should go to the supermarket.

-"How could I be such a fool?"-.

-"What's the matter, nozzle?"- Jumba asked.

\- "Forget I have to go shopping!" -.

\- "Well, you still have time"- Stitch added.

\- "True but if I remember correctly yesterday you and the other little monster made a mess in the kitchen, I had to clean and now my back hurts"-.

Stitch looked away, whistling as if nothing had happened.

Soon Angel arrived and intervened to see Pleakley worried.

-"Can I help with something?"-

-"Can you do me the favor of going to the supermarket for me?"-.

-"Sure"- she replied, smiling.

-"Thank you, Angel, what would I do without you?"- Pleakley continued, handing her the money and the shopping list -"For being a collaborating girl with money you can buy whatever you want."

She nodded and walked.

Dastan was walking towards the place and was surprised to see Angel coming out the door.

\- " Where she goes?"-.

\- "What do you care pomp head?!" - replied Stitch.

-"I'm not talking to you stupid blue friend!"-.

\- "Stop screaming that my eardrums are going to burst!"- pleaded Pleakley.

\- "624 has gone to the supermarket" - clarified Jumba.

-"In that case, I will go and help her" -he announced and went out to catch her.

\- "Where do you think ...?!" -

\- " I need you to help me check something"-.

\- "But Jumba ..." -.

\- "No excuses 626" -.

Stitch reluctantly accepted and headed with Jumba to the lab.

 _ **Angel's Point of View**_

I just got to the supermarket and look for a shopping cart.

I looked at Pleakley's list and without any problems I was able to get everything I asked for.

After paying I worried about the large number of bags they had.

-"Can I help you with something, miss?"- a familiar voice told me.

-"Dastan?"- I said in surprise.

\- "Quiet beautiful I can load the bags" - he expressed and effortlessly lifted them all.

-"Okay"- smiled.

I thought it was very nice of him to help me selflessly so after I left the shop at home, I invited him to a French-style bakery.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

Dastan and Angel sought seats and were attended immediately by a waiter. They both ordered brownies and coffe.

Their orders were delivered and they enjoyed their desserts.

 _ **Dastan's Point of View**_

I just tried my dessert and just loved it. Who would say that simple a cake and a coffee were so extremely delicious? Do not underestimate the power of sugar.

As soon as I finished eating, I looked up and saw that Angel did, but there was a chocolate stain tantalizingly close to his lips.

She asked for the bill and came back to me.

\- "It was very delicious, right?" -.

\- "If enough ... Angel you have a chocolate stain" - I point out laughing a little.

\- "Really? Where?"- she asked.

I was going to clean it with a napkin but something perverted and fun passed through my mind.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

Angel looked at him confused and was surprised to feel like Dastan had licked her as if she were a sweet.

A mixture of shame and rage seized her, without a word she slapped him.

\- "Do not ever talk to me again Dastan!" - she shouted and ran with tears in her eyes.

\- "Angel wait!" - he tried to stop her but it was in vain.

 _ **Dastan's Point of View**_

I go out to chase after her but she is very fast, I lost sight of her.

How could I be such a jerk? I definitely screwed up. I should not have done that to Angel.

I'll try to find her whether she's late all day.

 _ **Angel's Point of View**_

I ran aimlessly as fast as I can more and more pulling Dastan away from me.

I believed that he was different from other men I gave my confidence and took advantage of me believing that I will tolerate being treated as a sexual object.

I saw that in my way a couple of unknown experiments looked at me with curiosity but I did not give importance, I followed but stomped and I fell. In my attempt to get up but I felt a pain in my ankle.

 _ **Dastan Point of View**_

At this point I'm already desperate, it's getting dark and I can not find it anywhere.

She could be in trouble because of me, I have to keep trying.

 **Angel's Point of View**

Trying to calm myself I try to inhale and exhale but the sound of male voices and footsteps keep me alert.

They were the same experiments he had seen but close up they look more dangerous.

\- "What makes a beauty like you in a place like this?" -.

Instinctively I wanted to flee but I felt the pain again and almost fell again but one of them caught me.

\- "Looks like she's hurt"-

\- "Poor girl.. seems that we will have to take care of her as it should" - commented one of the experiments with a sadistic smile.

I understood what he meant and tried to scratch and kick to defend me.

-"Leave me alone!"- I sobbed.

They made fun of me.

-"The girl is a fighter!"-.

\- "I'm going to enjoy this" - one of them said looking at my body.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of something else.

Normal Point of View

\- "Leave Angel quiet!" -.

The male experiments and Angel saw Dastan very angry.

\- "Fuck you, asshole!"-.

\- "We will use her for our enjoyment!" -.

Dastan's sapphire eyes began to glow with anger and hatred.

Angel was frightened to see it like this and the two subjects became nervous.

Dastan ran to them and began to brutally beat them without pity, making them bleed a lot and agonize.

When he saw the horror in Angel's eyes, he decided to stop and approached her.

-"Angel, please forgive me for ever doing that again"- he begged her.

\- "No problem Dastan ..." - she answered in a low voice.

He dried her tears and did not slow to realize that her ankle was badly injured.

-"Can I charge you?"- ask him respectfully.

She nodded and Dastan carried her bridal-style.

Angel could not help blushing, she had not noticed his muscular body and in passing his sapphire eyes looked under the night sky.

Dastan, when he was observed, looked at her, she was under her ears and looked away.

Coming back with Lilo, Pleakley and Jumba were surprised.

\- "Pomp head you do with my bojiboo?!" - said Stitch very jealous but Dastan ignored him.

\- "Jumba, she is hurt we were attacked by some experiments" -.

Stitch was speechless and Jumba nodded.

Angel was taken to the nursing area, and Jumba examined her carefully.

\- "624 has only a first-degree sprain, it's nothing serious" - reported and began to prepare a cast for her.

Dastan was relieved and Angel just sighed, she knew what awaited him.

When the medical procedure ended, he gently led her to her room.

Dastan saw that Angel did not look happy.

-"I'll promise you that as long as you have that sprain, I'll spoil you like a queen"- he murmured, making her feel a little better.

\- "Thank you and hey forgiveness for giving you the slap ..." -.

\- "Do not worry beautiful, I deserved it"- he continued-"Good evening, Angie - " He kissed her tenderly on the forehead and retired.

Angel pondered what happened, if it was not for Dastan, she would have gone awry.

Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Delivering his promise, Dastan took care of Angel for weeks. He took the food to his room, spent long hours with her making her laugh, gave him candy and when Jumba took his plaster he helped her walk back.

Dastan and Angel each day were more united, and began to feel mutual attraction.

Everyone was touched, they had never seen such an attentive and altruistic male experiment.

Stitch kept himself with indescribable jealousy, he could not believe that his bojiboo would enjoy Dastan's company more than his.

Rumors of Dastan's feat soon spread among all the other experiments.

Soon her efforts bore fruit when Angel could finally walk on her own, making it possible for her and Lilo's walk to be made possible.

The day had arrived and Dastan lay asleep in his usual place in the hammock.

Angel finished dressing but then remembered him, so she went to look for he.

\- "Das awake, Lilo will arrive at any moment!" -.

He was still asleep.

\- "Das awake!" - she kept insisting several times until she came up with an idea.

Smiling mischievously, I look for a hose and open it and pour the cold water on Dastan, waking him violently.

-"What the hell happened ?! I did not go!" - he heard a female laugh.

In an oversight he slipped and fell down.

\- "At last you awoke dear Das!" - Angel almost crying from laughter.

He looked at her and immediately concluded that she had been the one to blame for his interrupted sleep.

-"Angie, why did you do that?"- he ask with a sad puppy face.

\- "I had no choice you did not want to get up" -.

-"Hey, it's not funny, hurt my ass"-.

\- "In that case, your ass up!" - she suggested laughing more.

\- "And if I better get your big ass ?!"- he joked.

\- "That would be unpleasant" - Angel followed the game.

\- "True very unpleasant, your ass is not perfect enough for me" -.

\- "Very funny, Dastan" -.

\- "Hey, talking about asses, it's time to go to the city!" - Lilo interjected, laughing.

\- "Yes, now put your asses in the car" - Stitch also continued contagious by laughter.

\- "So that in the city they know who have the best asses of the island!" - Dastan added.

On the way to a nearby town, for a moment all discord was forgotten.

\- "Guys want to go first for an ice cream?" - asked Lilo.

-"Of course!" - replied Angel excitedly.

They entered a huge ice cream parlor that had been inaugurated by Slushy.

Lilo went to order the ice cream while Angel, Dastan and Stitch sat at a table.

\- "I have an important question" - said Dastan drawing the attention of his companions.

-"What thing?" Angel asked.

\- "Why do humans act naturally before our presence?"-.

\- "We have lived for some time between them is more than obvious that they became accustomed to our presences, pomp head!" - Stitch explained mocking.

\- "I thought I told you not to tell me like that, you stupid blue friend!" - Dastan replied somewhat annoyed.

\- "You're a cheek! You like to annoy others, but you do not like being bothered!" - Stitch growled.

\- "Angel ...!" - Dastan asked her to defend him.

\- "Sorry Das, Stitch is right" -.

\- "You see my bojiboo gives me the reason" -.

-"Shut up, stupid blue friend!"

\- "Do not shut up your first, pomp head!" -.

Angel rolled her eyes and chose to ignore her childish argument.

Lilo on her return was surprised but then also made the decision not to listen to Stitch and Dastan.

Soon the discussion grew louder, annoying Lilo, Angel, and the other customers.

\- "Angel for God's sake, do something!" - Lilo asked as she started to feel headache.

She nodded and hit them on the head.

\- "If you two do not close your mouth, I will force you to eat so many ice creams that your brains will freeze!"-.

Stitch and Dastan obeyed without saying anything else.

Lilo and the other people began to applaud as the female experiment managed to return the tranquility to the ice cream parlor.

Minutes later the four friends left the establishment and began to enjoy the city.

Stitch and Angel talked, Lilo led the way and Dastan crossing the streets caught a particular business.

-"Lilo, what is that?"-.

\- "It's a tattoo shop, recently opened on the island" - she explained.

-"I want a tattoo"- Dastan announced.

\- "Tattoos never fade and last for a lifetime".

-"I do not care"- he said decisively.

\- "Well, let's go there and I'll pay you the tattoo" - she smiled at how intense Dastan can be.

Afterwards, they all entered the room and were greeted by a friendly receptionist.

-"Good evening, may I help you with something?"-.

-"Yes thank you lady, my friend wants a tattoo" -.

-"Okay, please go with the young boy over there"-.

They nodded and went to him.

Stitch and Angel preferred to stay waiting next to the recepcist, who offered them seat.

-"Hello, what are you offering?"- said the tattoo artist.

-"He wants a tattoo".

-"This is the first time I've tattooed an alien"-he said and crouched down to Dastan- "Little friend getting a tattoo can be painful, are you sure you still want it?".

\- " Of course!"-.

-"Miss, wait outside"-.

Lilo returned with Stitch and Angel

\- "Alright, you win where you want it?" -.

-"On my right arm"-.

\- "What kind of tattoo would you like?" - continued the man showing his catalog of tattoos.

-"I like this one"- Dastan said after examining one in particular.

\- "Okay, let 's start"-.

Later after an hour the tattoo artist was impressed since the experiment at no time complained about the pain until finally the tattoo was ready.

Dastan when see it spontaneously I love it.

The tattoo was a shark painting in white, which made it stand out is its black coat.

\- "Thank you very much" - thanked smiling.

\- "I'm glad you like it, little friend I have a free something for you for your value" - continued - "It's for good luck, see you".

He looked at his gift and it was a necklace adorned with a real white shark tooth.

Dastan returned very proudly to where Lilo, Stitch and Angel were waiting for him. All three were surprised.

 _ **Stitch's Point of View**_

Now I could say that Dastan is someone with whom it is difficult to get along. Now his appearance matches his personality.

He looked at Angel and she looked mesmerized.

 _ **Angel's Point of View**_

I must admit that Dastan looks very handsome, I love that touch of rebelliousness and tough guy he now has.

\- "You look really amazing!" -.

\- "Thank you Angie" - he told me.

-"Your tattoo looks great"- Lilo said.

 _ **Lilo's Point of View**_

While paying, Dastan looked at me.

-"Hey Lilo why do not you get a tattoo too?"-.

\- "It's complicated in my high school they do not accept tattoos and my sister Nani does not think she likes it" -.

-"So you're a subdued one?" He teased.

\- "I am not subject, Dastan only avoided problems you should follow my example" -.

\- "No thanks kid, I will never change my way!" - he expressed with pride.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

Lilo, Angel, Stitch and Dastan rested for a while in the square, before returning, but by chance they ran into Sparky and Felix.

\- "Hello guys" - they greeted friendly.

\- "What brings you here?" - asked very curious Angel.

-"We wanted to invite you to a party to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the experiments on the island"- Sparky explained.

-"It's being planned by Frenchy, Reuben, PJ, Carmen, Sample and Nosy"-continued Felix.

-"Sounds funny"- Stitch said, smiling.

\- "I'm going to ask Nani for permission"- Lilo said hopefully.

Sparky and Felix looked at the experiment that stood idly by their friends.

-"You must be Dastan"- said Felix.

-"Yes, how do you know?"-.

\- "Someone told Reuben of your feat of saving Angel from some unpleasant experiments, he told Nosy and soon everybody knew it"- Sparky pointed out.

\- "I see .. "- said Dastan thinking that really, people are very gossipy.

\- "Well we have to retire, we see and it was a pleasure to meet you Dastan" -.

Soon the teenager and the three experiments, they searched for the car and returned home for fear that Pleakley will be angry by arriving very late.

After dinner Lilo took her cell phone and called Nani, who denied permission to go to the party because she was younger. She was angry and cursed and locked herself in her room, wishing she was of age.

\- "626, 630 would like to train your skills? I recently built a gym especially for experiments in the laboratory" - offered them Jumba and they accepted.

Angel could not sleep and I look out the window of his room thinking about the great day he had, definitely the one that Dastan has appeared in his life was the best thing that could have happened to him.

Dastan also felt the same, he felt that not only had he met a girl who besides being beautiful she is very funny, intelligent and who knows how to give her place.

Stitch only thought that the party of his cousins could be the perfect opportunity to reconquer his bojiboo and remind him because she fell in love with him.


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the party had come Lilo went to her friend Victoria's house to finish a physics project for the school, Jumba and Pleakley watched movies, and all three experiments were ready for the occasion.

Stitch preferred a simple set of clothes while Dastan chose a cooler look with sunglasses, a blue shirt and a long shorts.

They both waited patiently for Angel, until she came out and were moved by how lovely she looked.

She had a short beach dress color fuchsia and as adornment a Jamaican flower.

-"Bojiboo, you're beautiful!"-.

\- "Angie will definitely be the most beautiful girl of the party!" -.

\- "Thanks guys!" - she thanked a little flushed by the flattery.

When they arrived at the place was a magnificent beach full of numerous experiments adorned with tropical themed.

The sweets were made from fresh fruit and the starters were fried fish with cheese covered plantain and pink sauce. The drinks were non alcoholic beers and punch of orange juice.

Reuben helped Frenchy dispatch meals, Carmen kept the party spirit alive, Sample took care of the music, PJ told jokes and Nosy was the stage animator.

Angel recognized her friends and went to them.

Stitch went to greet all his cousins.

Dastan preferred to look where to sit ignoring the amount of female experiments that had fallen madly in love with him.

 _ **Stitch's Point of View**_

The atmosphere is sensational, there is no doubt that the boys looked like they planned this celebration.

In the company of Felix and Sparky it is impossible for me to avoid laughing at the follies that PJ says. Some of their jokes are rude but still good.

 _ **Angel's Point of View**_

Spend a little time talking to the girls, tasting grapes with laughter and anecdotes.

\- "So that is Dastan there?" - asked Clip.

I nodded.

-"He's really handsome" - Belle said.

-"It causes me to break all the bones so he gives me consent"- Bonnie said.

-"Bonnie, God, what do you say?"-.

Sample started playing GDFR by Flo Rida.

So my friends and I were excited to dance.

 _ **Dastan's Point of View**_

I try to taste my beer without alcohol but these girls are very annoying each one more hollow than the other.

Among them, one in particular greeting me was like Angel but her coat was purple, his eyes turquoise and antennas shorter.

\- "Hi handsome I am Lilith!" -.

\- "Hello" -.

Lilith tried to flirt with me for a long time but there was something about her that I did not like.

-"So you're new to the island?"-.

\- "Yes" -.

To say coldly and to remove her from me without realizing I moved away from her.

I watch Angel having fun with her friends, she dances incredibly sexy.

The stupid blue friend does not look very happy and the male experiments do not take his eyes off her, I know she's not my bojiboo .. yet. But it gives me some jealousy that attracts so many looks from those guys.

-"Are you the famous Dastan?"-.

He turned to my side and I see three experiments.

\- "Who are you?"-.

\- "I am Evile and they are Leroy and Chopsuey" -.

\- "Let me guess you know me by gossip" - I rolled my eyes.

\- "In effect and also because of the fight you had with some wild experiments" - explained Evile.

\- " Why?"-.

\- "They are known to be very dangerous and strong, not anyone confronts them and comes out in one piece" - said Chopsuey.

\- "I do not think so, those bullies ruin the day!" - exclaims mockingly.

Surprisingly after meeting them for a while I was able to get along with Evile, Leroy and Chopsuey. Now I could say I have friends.

We laughed and toasted with our non-alcoholic beers.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

Soon the guests took off their clothes they went to the sea playing to the fights in the water, disturbing with pistols of water and dancing.

Stitch simply stepped onto the stage and played music with a guitar.

Angel looked amazing wearing a bikini that showed off her perfect body and was not slow to be approached by numerous guys interested in her.

 _ **Dastan's Point of View**_

In the middle of the fun I saw Angel being harassed by perverts so I decided to intervene by driving away those guys.

\- "Thanks Das" - she thanked me.

I remembered the joke hse did the other day so I smiled wickedly, it's time for my revenge.

I was about to shoot her but she escaped and I started chasing her.

\- "Dastan do not do it is not the way to treat a lady!" - she exclaimed laughing.

\- "You lady caused my ass to hurt!" -.

During the chase I caught her but she in her attempt to get out of my grip, caused us both to fall into the sand.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

When Dastan and Angel opened their eyes they realized they had fallen together.

He was lying with his arms around her waist, she had her half of her body on top of him with her head on his chest and one leg crossing his.

They both blushed a lot because their faces were close together.

 _ **Stitch's Point of View**_

Watching the others watching a concrete direction, whistling and congratulating. I turned to see what happened and the rage paralyzed me.

Pomp head and my bojiboo together in a little discreet position about to kiss.

Under no circumstances will I allow such a thing.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

Stitch stepped in and pulled Dastan violently from Angel.

\- "Get away from my bojiboo!" -.

-"You do not push me again!"- threatened Dastan.

\- "Fuck you pomp head!" -.

Dastan and Stitch had battle position but Angel intervened and got between them.

-"Please do not fight!"- she begged.

\- "Angel what the fuck do you think you did almost kissing that jerk ?!" -.

-"Bojiboo was just an accident!"-.

-"A clear accident of course!"- Stitch said sarcastically.

\- "Idiot we only stumble" - Dastan was trying to calm the situation.

\- "Stitch please ..." -.

\- "Shut up Angel I do not want to hear you" - he shouted and in the middle of his anger pushed her to the ground making her cry.

Dastan, when he saw that, went mad, and with much hatred went straight to Stitch.

\- "The stupid blue friend has nuts to put a hand on a lady," he continued. "Let's see if you have the same nuts as you broke his face!"-.

Before the surprised look of the others, Stitch and Dastan began a fierce fight causing a great disaster to him around.

 _ **Chopsuey's Point of View**_

This occasion could not have been better, for much that wished to see how they kicked the ass to Stitch.

Damn ... Dastan is really strong and it looks like Stitch is having a really bad time ... poor scum ... it's definitely not a good idea to bother Dastan.

 _ **Evile Point of View**_

I knew that Stitch had anger issues but never came to think that he would go so far as to mistreat a woman.

I made a sign to Leroy and approached Angel concerned, I did my best to calm her down and take her with Jumba to check her health.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

Stitch wanted to punch Dastan but he effortlessly caught his fist and broke the bones of his arms causing great pain.

To finish Dastan took him by the ears and began to beat him like a rag doll causing him to lose large amounts of blood.

 _ **Leroy's Point of View**_

It's true that I do not like Stitch but I do not want death either, I'd better do something or it could end in a tragedy.

-"Dastan is enough!"- I demanded.

-"Why would I?"- "The stupid blue friend needs to learn a lesson on how to treat a lady!"-.

\- "Dastan, do not do something you can regret later!" -.

He stopped hitting Stitch and threw him against a palm tree.

 _ **Dastan's Point of View**_

Leroy's right, I'm no killer so for the moment I'll leave him alone.

I still have the desire to continue beating Stitch but I will try to calm down and take a deep breath.

\- "Okay .. but the next time that fucker comes up to hurt Angel, I will not have mercy" -.

Leroy went to check the state of the stupid blue friend, he still lives but it is very serious. Maybe I got over it but he will learn.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

Days later Stitch had woken up in Jumba's lab, he was too sore to talk.

Dastan after visiting Angel went to talk with Jumba and his new friends.

Angel not being hurt was in the living room with Bonnie, Belle and Clip.

 _ **Dastan's Point of View**_

\- "630 could you explain why you left 626 like this?" - Jumba asked me.

\- "He looked for it to push Angel" - I answered.

\- "It is true if she had stuck in the head things would be worse" - defended me Leroy.

\- "Stitch had to learn not to mistreat women!" - Chopsuey said.

\- "Okay if what they say 621 and 628 is true I suppose I can accept it, however, next time they resolve their differences in a less violent way"-.

-"Of course, we do not want to lose a life"- said Evile.

Jumba and we went into the room of the stupid blue friend to check his condition.

 **Stitch's Point of View**

It hurts to the last bone of my body all because of that pomp head.I admit that in part he has his reasons for giving me a beating, I should not have made Angel cry.

Jumba and four other experiments entered my room.

-"How do you feel 626?"- Jumba told me.

-"It hurts but it 's bearable"-.

\- "Sorry for the beating" - apologized Dastan, the others do not realize but he is being hypocritical.

-"Where is Angel?"-.

-"Why do you want to know that? To push her again?"- Evile spat.

\- "I do not just want to forgive myself with her" -.

\- "She's in the living room"- Dastan said.

I, along with Dastan and the others, went there.

 _ **Angel's Point of View**_

Clip, Belle, Bonnie and I were talking to decide what movie to watch in the movies.

-"What if we see Magic Mike XXL?"- Bonnie suggested.

\- " What is it about?"-.

\- "Of some boys dancers, they say that it is very good film" - she explained "-.

\- "Then we will see that" - said Clip smiling.

\- "But that movie is very strong?" - asked Belle a little worried.

\- "What nonsense do you say? It's not for kids, but it's not for adults either" - Bonnie said.

\- "Perfect, then we go to the cinema probably today for being a Wednesday in the morning there will be almost no people" -.

They nodded and we were going to leave but we were interrupted by Stitch and the other experiments.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

-"Hello Angel, how are you?"- Stitch said.

\- " Hi Stitch..."-.

Clip, Belle and Bonnie looked at him very badly.

\- "Girls ..." - she asked.

-"This is for beating Angel, and next time I'll finish Dastan's work myself!"- Bonnie slapped him.

-"Woman abuser!"- Clip exclaimed.

Belle gave her a disapproving gesture.

They went out and waited for her at the door.

\- "I'm really sorry for pushing you, bojiboo" -.

\- "Okay, Stitch we'll talk later" - she finished and went with her friends.

\- "Do you hurt how little you have left of manhood?" - Chopsuey asked mockingly.

Stitch glared at him and saw Evile, Leroy, Chopsuey and Dastan making fun of him as they left the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Stitch was only in the Pelekai house because Jumba and Pleakley had gone to visit relatives, Lilo was in high school, and the other two experiments went to spend some time in the company of their friends.

He to counteract boredom was spent spending time on television.

 _ **Stitch's Point of View**_

I admit that I have the fear that my bojiboo will not forgive me. I know that Angel is not characterized by being a spiteful girl but still considering the mistake I made, the possibilities are endless.

Speaking of Dastan, I do not think it strange that he became friends with 621,627 and 628. That plover's head is just as unpleasant as they are.

The worst is that as Jumba accept them to train with me and Dastan in the gym for experiments, I'm sure that group of idiots will take any opportunity to become their clown.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

Stitch to see that they did not spend more interesting on television, wanted to go and visit his cousins. However, they were still angry with him for mistreating Angel and ruining the party.

Under the circumstances, he thought it would be a good idea to visit his best friend.

 _ **Lilo's Point of View**_

I definitely hate being born human I wish I had been an experiment.

First my sister thinks I'm a baby, second I hate to stay nine hours watching classes from Monday to Friday, and third to have to face the stupid Mertle.

I try to pay attention to the kind of chemistry but it makes me dizzy, I feel like the brain literally pops out of my ears.

 _ **Victoria's Point of View**_

When I copied the notes I saw next to me that Lilo seemed like at any moment he was going to run away by his expression it is obvious that he hates chemistry, I could not help but laugh a little.

Luckily, the bell rang for recreation so she and I went to enjoy our free time.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

Stitch climbed the great brick wall of high school, allowing him to enter and observe Lilo in the company of Victoria.

He cautiously approached the two girls.

\- "Aloha Lilo and Victoria" - greeted them kindly.

\- "Stitch, what are you doing here? You know dogs are not allowed" - said Lilo.

\- "I'm bored and I hate being only a long time" -.

\- "I'm really sorry Stitch but you better go home before they catch you" -.

\- "Lilo do not be so cruel, if Stitch keeps the profile under no one will be able to notice its presence" - intervened Victoria.

-"Well okay but only this time"-.

They nodded and shared with Lilo chocolate chip cookies, talking about their lives.

The three friends walked into the backyard where there was supposed to be more privacy but it was not.

After the sudden discovery and explanations, Lilo and Victoria's classmates accepted the Stitch presence, who asked them for permission to join the game and they gladly accepted.

 _ **Stitch's Point of View**_

Before I had some problems because I did not know how to play but now that I master the technique and thanks to my special skills I am invincible.

They try to steal the ball but I'm faster and coordinating perfectly my movements scored points.

I think basketball from now on will be my favorite sport.

 _ **Lilo's Point of View**_

No doubt Stitch is an alien, I have never seen him practicing basketball and to be a beginner, he has a lot of talent.

I am so glad that this is going great.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

After several minutes of having started match, those present were impressed by the great skill of the blue experiment.

 _ **Merthle's Point of View**_

So Lilo thinks she can do what she wants, right? Perfect I will use her dog.

Me and my friends went immediately to the headmistress to report the situation.

\- "Lady director, Lilo brought her dog to high school!" -.

-"Are you sure, Edmonds?"-.

\- "Of course" -.

"Siii," continued Teresa, Yuki and Elena.

The headmistress nodded and followed us into the backyard.

On the way I felt great nothing is better than getting rid of that abnormal for a many days.

 _ **Victoria's Point of View**_

I'm sure I thought I saw Merthle Edmonds and her friends, knowing they were probably with their gossip.

I have a bad feeling, I'd better warn Lilo and the others.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

The lady and the redhead arrived at their destination but for their impression everything is in order.

\- "Good morning young, could you tell me where Lilo's supposed dog is?" - asked the director seriously.

-"I'm sorry, ma'am, there's no dog"- one of the boys replied.

\- "It is not that the animals are disagreeable to me but you know very well that in this educational institution the pets are not allowed" -.

\- "We know and with all due respect lady director, you are misinformed " - mentioned a girl.

\- "It is true that Merthle hates Lilo and invents things to get her into trouble," adds Victoria.

The headmistress reflected and knew that it is true, Edmonds and Pelekai have a long history of conflicts.

-"That's a lie, Mistress, it's true Lilo brought her dog!" - Merthle tried to convince her.

-"Yeah!" - continued Teresa, Yuki and Elena.

\- "Edmonds is enough! I will not waste my time in your babysitting" - announced the director and returned to his office.

Merthle and company left the place frustrated as Lilo and Victoria watched them with a glorious smile.

Stitch came out of his hiding place he returned to the sport and after getting his imminent victory, he told his fascinating stories in space to the students.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel, Bonnie, Clip and Belle came to the cinema but it was full of people.

\- "What do people do not work?" - complained Bonnie.

\- "I think we will not have opportunity to see the movie ..." - murmured Belle sad.

\- "Hey you must some solution" - proposed Clip smiling.

\- "Certain Clip, we can work as a team" - adds Angel.

-"What do you have in mind?"- Bonnie questioned.

\- "Belle will look for the candy, Clip the food, you go for the drinks and I for the tickets" - she explained.

They nodded and went to realize their goals.

 _ **Angel's Point of View**_

The line is very long but it moves fast. When it was my turn, I quickly ordered all four tickets.

Look at the time and I smiled, time is left.

 _ **Bonnie's Point of View**_

I'm doing the queue to buy drinks but I'm losing my patience.

At last I arrived and I spoke to the manager with the face of a fool.

First I asked Pepsi but he said that they had not, try _Coca - Cola_ and other soft drinks but he kept denying.

\- "What kind of fucking cinema is this?" - I yelled at him.

I was about to hit him but to see his fear try to be nice.

-"What do you have available?"-.

-" _Pepsi_ "-.

\- "I want four" - I asked him

 _ **Belle's Point of View**_

I am trying to decide what candy to order but it costs me a lot, I am not sure which to choose.

\- "Miss has already decided?" - asked the lady who misses sweets.

\- "Sorry not yet ..." -.

When I listened to the other customers' complaints nervously, I asked what I could think of.

-"Please, I want some chocolate bars and some big popcorn"-.

Then I thanked her and walked away quickly.

 _ **Clip's Point of View**_

Ordering meals I could not help but notice how delicious everything looked from a hamburger to chips.

The cute guy at the window greeted me very kindly and asked for hot dogs.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

The girls got together and when they waited for the movie to start they talked quietly.

-"So you and Dastan get along really well?"- Bonnie would say.

\- "Well yes he is very nice with me" - replied Angel.

\- "You know I would kill to have a boy so attentive and handsome step like him" - expressed Clip.

\- "Lately we have noticed that you have better mood since you knew him "- said Bella.

\- "What can I tell you? Dastan is a good friend" -.

-"Friend? I really think you and he could be a good couple"- Clip said.

Angel blushed and looked at another, her friends laughed at her reaction.

After a few minutes of starting Magic Mike XXL every female experiment had her own opinion about it.

 _ **Bonnie's Point of View**_

This has to be a joke of very bad taste, we were supposed to see attractive men not a group of versatile homosexuals.

 _ **Clip's Point of View**_

I just love this movie, the effort we made was worth it.

My God .. those guys are very sexy, they have a nice butt gives them a spanking.

 _ **Belle's Point of View**_

I thought Bonnie had said the show was not so explicit but so far all I've seen are half naked guys dancing.

I better look the other way, I'm very ashamed.

 _ **Angel's Point of View**_

I try to keep myself going but it's impossible those guys were dancing even better than me.

Once the film is finished when I leave the cinema, I look at my friends and laugh with more desire to see their faces.

Bonnie looks annoying, Clip has a rapist face and Belle is redder than a tomato.

We went to a store and saw that cute clothes were available.

\- "Magic Mike XXL was fun, right?" - I said smiling.

\- "For me that movie was for adults" - clarified Belle.

"I did not like it at all, it was disgusting!"- Bonnie exclaimed.

-"Bonnie do not exaggerate me if I liked it a lot"- Clip said.

\- "Clip, Of course not ?! You were more aware of the actors than the film" -.

\- "Not true!" - defended Clip.

\- "You're a pervert admit it!" - Bonnie said mockingly.

\- "Belle, Angel I think of the movie was good or bad?" - Clip asked our opinions.

-"I have no comment"- Belle said.

\- "I think it was not so bad" -.

\- "Angel support me!" - said Clip victoriously.

\- "What are you talking about ?!She only gave a neutral opinion" - Bonnie said.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

Clip and Bonnie had a funny argument while Belle watched a dress and Angel tried on a pair of tight shorts

-"I did not know that anybody was allowed in here"-.

The friends saw that it was the hateful one of Lilith.

\- "What the fuck do you want, Lilith?" - Bonnie exclaimed in disgust.

\- "I just came to greet my favorite experiments" - Lilith explain with a cynical smile.

-"Too bad we do not want to deal with you!"-.

\- "Bonnie, enough is not worth fighting for nonsense" - suggested Angel.

\- "What a coincidence, Angel, you're the one I was looking for"-.

She looked at her questioningly.

\- "Out of curiosity I wanted to know what kind of relationship you and Dastan have"-.

\- "That's none of your business!" - Clip spat but Lilith ignored her.

\- "Dastan and I are friends" - Angel said.

\- "I see ... well thanks for the information" - Lilith walked away without saying anything else.

-"I do not trust that harpy at all"- Clip said.

"If we knows her reputation, she may intend to go out with Dastan," Bonnie remarked.

\- "Girls, how can they say such things? I do not think Dastan is so foolish as to fall into anyone's charms"- Belle recalled to ease the tension caused by Lilith.

\- "Besides he is free to be with whom he pleases anyway Dastan and I are nothing serious" - continued Angel trying to smile.

Bonnie, Clip and Bella looked at her with concern they knew Angel enough to know that she felt bad.

She felt a horrible stomach ache in the backstage, making her nauseous just imagine Das with Lilith.


	8. Chapter 8

Al otro lado de la isla Dastan y compañía caminaban por la forestación espesa con tablas de surf en la mano.

\- " Evile a donde vamos?"- pregunto Dastan.

\- "A la Playa del Tiburón"-.

\- "Estas demente?! No por casualidad ese lugar se llama así"- opinó Chopsuey.

\- "Tienes miedo ,Chopsuey?"- pregunto Evile en tono burlón.

-"Claro que no,cabeza de huevo!"-.

\- "Definitivamente me huele a miedo"- prosiguió Leroy.

\- "Tu te callas,rata roja!"-.

\- "Playa del Tiburón? Ya sé dónde arrojar al estúpido amigo azul la próxima vez que él cause problemas"- intervinó Dastan rápidamente.

Evile, Leroy y Chopsuey voltearon hacia Dastan y tras procesar lo que dijo se empezaron a reír alocadamente.

\- " Dastan, eres una lacra"- dijo Chopsuey.

\- " Se nota que aún no sacias tu sed de sangre!"- continuo Leroy.

\- " Lo sé no hace falta que me lo recuerden"-.

Pronto los cuatro experimentos llegaron a su destino y empezaron a divertirse.

 _ **Punto de Vista de Evile**_

El agua está helada siento como mi pelaje se eriza tan sólo tocarla.

Intento mantenerme lejos de ella pero a cada rato viene una ola, voltea mi tabla de surf y vuelve a hundirme en ella.

 _ **Punto de Vista de Leroy**_

Trato de buscar una ola de tamaño decente pero sin éxito,que fastidio.

Iré a lo hondo quizás tenga más suerte.

 _ **Punto de Vista de Dastan**_

Creo que nací para ser surfista, soy muy bueno en esto.

Me encanta el olor a brisa marina y el aire en mi cara, siento una sensación indescriptible al montar una ola.

 _ **Punto de Vista de Chopsuey**_

Maldita sea, trato de surfear pero siempre me resbaló como un idiota hasta una chica podría hacerlo mejor.

Vi algo raro en el agua y enseguida supe que era.

\- " Evile, Leroy, Dastan cuidado hay un maldito tiburón!"- les advertí.

 _ **Punto de Vista Normal**_

Los demás nerviosos nadaron lejos y Dastan sin alterarse vio que una aleta de tiburón se acercaba a él, sin problemas tomó al animal y lo lanzó a miles de kilómetros como si se tratará de un simple pez.

Evile, Leroy y Chopsuey lo miraban en shock, no hay duda de que su amigo es un fenómeno.

Más tarde Dastan y ellos, salieron del mar y observaron el atardecer manteniendo una conversación.

\- " Ustedes conocen a esa tal Lilith?"- dijo Dastan.

-" Lilith es la ex novia de Leroy, ella le engaño con cuanto experimento quiso"- contó Evile.

-"No la culpo de ser una zorra, Jumba la diseño para serlo"-escupió Leroy con asco causando grandes carcajadas.

\- " Así que te gusta Angel?"- Evile le pregunto a Dastan.

\- " De que hablan?"-.

\- " Crees que no notamos como la miras?"-.

\- " Angel es sólo una amiga además ella tiene bojiboo"-.

\- "Stitch? No creo que ella lo mire de la misma manera después del show que hizo en la fiesta"-.

\- "Angel es una amiga muy bella en realidad"- intervinó Leroy.

\- " Sí ella es la chica experimento más caliente y atractiva de la isla"- prosiguió Chopsuey.

Dastan comenzó a gruñir un poco.

\- " Celoso, Dastan?"- cuestionó Chopsuey.

\- " Muchachos no provoquen a Dastan miren que él nos puede dejar peor o igual que Stitch"- avisó Evile divertido.

Leroy y Chopsuey asintieron riéndose.

\- " Que chistosos son ustedes"- Dastan murmuró.

\- " Como sea, yo creo que tienes chance con Angel por la forma en que ella trata"- aconsejo Leroy .

\- " Cierto sólo tienes que hacer algo sutil como invitarla a salida de amigos"- confirmo Evile.

\- " A donde podríamos llevarlas?"-.

\- " He oído de un parque de diversiones, hay puede ser"-mencionó Chopsuey.

\- " Parece buena idea"- opinó Dastan.

\- " Sí luego la llevas a un lugar escondido y le das besos!"-.

Empezaron a reírse de nuevo y Dastan rodo sus ojos.

\- " Que inmaduros son"-.

\- " Que pasa Dastan?!Vas a negar que tu no quisieras darle besos a Angel?!"-expresó Leroy.

\- " Váyanse al carajo!"- les dijo él molesto y sonrojado.

Dastan y los chicos volvieron a la ciudad en busca de Angel hasta que la encontraron junto a sus amigas.

 _ **Punto de Vista de Angel**_

Clip y Bonnie siguen discutiendo como niñas pequeñas acerca de la película, creo que esas dos van a quedar afónicas , las únicas normales somos Belle y yo.

\- " Buenas tardes señoritas"- saludó una voz conocida.

Nosotras volteamos y vimos a Dastan, Leroy, Evile y Chopsuey.

\- " Hola chicos que se les ofrece?"-.

\- " Queríamos invitarlas a ir a un parque de diversiones con nosotros, que opinan?"- prosiguió Evile.

\- " Que dices ,Clip?"- le pregunté.

\- " Por supuesto que iré"-.

\- " Bonnie?"-.

\- " Bromeas? Por nada del mundo me perderé ese paseo"-.

Mire a Belle y ella sólo asintió confirmando.

\- " Las chicas y yo aceptamos con gusto"- le respondí a Evile.

\- " Perfecto será mañana a la misma hora"-.

 _ **Punto de Vista Normal**_

Todos asintieron, conversaron un rato y volvieron a sus casas.

\- " Ya veo que conseguiste nuevas amistades,Das"-.

\- " Que te puedo decir,Angie? Esos tipos son idiotas en algunas ocasiones pero aún así buenas personas"-.


	9. Chapter 9

Angel,Belle, Evile, Leroy, Clip, Chopsuey, Dastan y Stitch estaban en un parque de diversiones. A Dastan no le agradó la compañía de Stitch pero lo acepto para evitar arruinar el paseo.

El grupo de amigos se divertía en la montaña rusa,carritos chocones, luchando con pistolas de pintura, una casa embrujada y una noria.

Al sentir hambre fueron a uno de los locales de comida rápida.

 _ **Punto de Vista de Angel**_

Cuando los chicos fueron a buscar los pedidos. Clip,Belle, Bonnie y yo los esperábamos sentadas hablando de hombres.

\- " Dicen que el punto débil de los hombres son sus bolas, una buena patada es suficiente!"- afirmaba Bonnie.

\- " Suena un poco cruel"- dijo Belle

\- " Pero Bonnie,no crees que es un poco excesivo?"- opinó Clip.

-" No,una buena patada en las bolas para es efectiva como defensa!"-.

\- " Quien da patadas en las bolas?!"- intervinó Chopsuey.

 _ **Punto de Vista de Dastan**_

\- " Yo lo hago y que?"- respondió Bonnie.

\- " Estas loca, eso duele mucho!"- le dijo Evile indignado.

\- " No me interesa"- aseveró ella.

\- " De hecho según dice Jumba el dolor al golpear a un hombre en las bolas es similar al de una mujer cuando le pegan sus pechos"- mencionó Angel.

\- " No me importa!"- argumento Bonnie.

\- " Claro eso no importa para ti porque no tienes casi pechos!"- Leroy se burló de ella iniciando una discusión ruidosa y grosera.

Clip,Evile, el estúpido amigo azul y yo reíamos por sus tonterías con los pechos y las bolas, Belle ignoraba todo y Angel rodó los ojos.

\- " Muchachos podrían bajar la voz?"- dijo Belle en voz baja.

Vimos a un montón de gente que los miraban con desaprobación.

\- " No se metan en lo que no les importa!"- los amenazó Chopsuey sacando sus garras haciendo que se asusten y nos dejarán en paz.

A distancia pude ver que Lilith se acercaba y se sentó con nosotros.

-" Hola muchachos!"-.

\- "Hola"- saludó fríamente Angel.

\- "A ti quien te invito?!"- exclamo Clip muy disgustada ante la indeseable presencia.

\- "Con razón desde hace rato apestaba"- se quejó Bonnie.

\- "Como estas querido Dastan? Te acuerdas de mi?"-

Yo preferí rodar los ojos e ignorarla

\- "No te das cuenta de que no le gustas a Dastan?"- pregunto Evile.

-"A parte de fea eres una zorra porfiada"- confirmo Chopsuey.

Empezamos a reírnos al escuchar tal confirmación. Lilith al parecer se molesto y se fue.

 _ **Punto de Vista Normal**_

Después de comer hamburguesas y papas fritas, los experimentos caminaron un rato conversando y comiendo algodón de azúcar.

\- " Oye jovencito tienes pinta de ser muy fuerte porque no intentas romper esos ladrillos de allá?"- le pregunto un anciano a Dastan.

Él acepto, pago una cuota y de un sólo golpe lo logró.

\- " Lo haz hecho muy bien! Por favor elija un perro como premio"-.

Dastan notó que Angel miraba a uno en particular y lo reclamó.

\- " Ten Angie es un regalo para ti"- dijo él.

\- " Gracias Das"- agradeció ella abrazando al perro.

El pequeño animal era un adorable cachorro macho de Golden Retriever.

Aprovechando que sus amigos estaban distraídos con los fuegos artificiales, Dastan tomó de la mano a Angel y la llevo a un lugar donde había mejor vista del espectáculo.

\- " Es impresionante"- expresó ella.

\- " Sí lo es"- prosiguió él.

Ambos se miraron muy sonrojados cruzando sus miradas.

\- " Angie..yo puedo?"-.

\- " Sí...Das"-.

Él le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

\- " Será nuestro pequeño secreto..."- murmuró Dastan.

\- " Sólo lo sabremos tu y yo"- prosiguió ella.

El cachorro los lamío mientras movía su cola.

\- " Y este amigo peludo también"- dijo Dastan acariciandole la cabeza y Angel reía.

Cuando volvieron los demás tenían sospechas de que alguna cosa hicieron Angel y Dastan pero decidieron no entrometerse excepto Stitch, quien les pediría explicaciones en el momento prudente.

Más tarde Angel y sus amigas tenían una pijamada junto con Lilo y el cachorro.

Dastan y los chicos veían un partido de fútbol.

 _ **Punto de Vista de Angel**_

Decidí nombrar a mi nueva mascota Brownie como mi dulce favorito.

Las chicas y yo tuvimos peleas de almohada, bailamos, vimos videos por _Youtube y_ nos arreglamos las uñas.

Cuando ellas fueron vencidas por el cansancio, yo no podía cerrar los ojos fue un día maravilloso y la mejor parte fue...el beso de Dastan... tan solo pensar eso mi corazón se acelera.

 _ **Punto de Vista de Stitch**_

Desde que volvimos a casa, he notado que Angel y el cabeza de chorlito tienen algo raro.

Se miran cada vez que tienen oportunidad y parecen distraídos.

 _ **Punto de Vista de Dastan**_

No puedo creer que por fin haya besado a Angel, hacia mucho tiempo quería hacerlo pero no me atrevía por temor a que ella se enojará conmigo.

Ella no sale de mi cabeza, es tan bella... sus hermosos ojos morados, su elegante figura y su voz es música para mis oídos.

 _ **Punto de Vista Normal**_

Posteriormente a la retirada de las visitas, Stitch enfrentó a Angel y a Dastan.

\- " Quieren contarme que se traen ustedes dos?"-.

\- " Que te importa estúpido amigo azul?"- contesto Dastan de manera retadora.

Angel prefirió permanecer en silencio.

\- " Hablo enserio, cabeza de chorlito!"- amenazó Stitch.

\- " Usa tu diminuto cerebro y trata de adivinarlo, estúpido amigo azu!"-.

Stitch tomó una bocanada de aire y recuperó la calma.

\- " Se que a ti te gusta mi bojiboo"-.

\- " Algún problema?!"-.

\- " Propongo que Angel piense con quien quiere quedarse"-.

Stitch y Dastan la miraron, y ella asintió.

\- "Espero que para el final del día te decida!"- le exigió Stitch a Angel.

\- " No la presiones a tomar decisiones precipitadas, Angie tomate tu tiempo"- expresó Dastan.

Al siguiente día Jumba y Pleakley regresaron a la casa Pelekai.

Dastan y Stitch junto a Leroy, Evile y Chopsuey entrenaban duramente en el gimnasio para experimentos bajo la supervisión de Jumba.

Pleakley ayudaba a Lilo a estudiar para sus exámenes finales.

Angel permanecía sentada viendo por la ventana de su habitación en compañía de Brownie

 _ **Punto de Vista de Angel**_

Estoy tan confundida, la cabeza me da no pude dormir bien, la razón? Stitch ó Dastan.

Stitch, cuando lo conocí por primera vez inmediatamente hubo química. Pese a que lo traicione y casi sus primos le pegaron por mi culpa, él me perdonó y me acepto en su ohana.

Nuestros primeros años juntos fueron maravillosos pero después él cambio mucho.

Por otro lado Dastan, desde que él apareció en mi vida siento que recupere la alegría de vivir. Él siempre estuvo cuando más lo necesite, es muy considerado conmigo y se preocupa por mi.

Y además no voy a negarlo, él es bastante lindo parece la fantasía de todo experimento femenino.

Suspiró agotada pero parece que Brownie sabe lo que estoy pensando e intenta animarme.

Ahora que lo pienso creo que ya tome mi decisión, a Stitch no le gustará pero todavía no superó que él me haya empujado por primera vez en mi vida. Pensándolo bien es lo mejor, yo no quiero andar con alguien que me trate mal.

Decidí esperar en la sala de estar a que Stitch y Dastan terminarán su entrenamiento.

 _ **Punto de Vista Normal**_

Los experimentos masculinos que Angel había estado esperando finalmente llegaron.

Dastan le hizo una señal a sus amigos indicándoles que debían dejarlo sólo con ella y Stitch.

Los tres experimentos salieron y buscaron un lugar alejado donde pudieron para aclarar las cosas.

\- " Angel, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"- avisó Stitch.

\- " Esperamos por ti.."- dijo Dastan seriamente.

Ella lo pensó unos segundos y miró a Stitch.

\- " Lo siento mucho... pero ya no quiero ser tu bojiboo"- expresó Angel.

\- " Pero... Angel...por que?"- murmuró Stitch - " Después de todo lo que te he dado... vas a cambiarme por el cabeza de chorlito ?"- prosiguió él.

\- " Ya déjala en paz estúpido amigo azul! Ya tomó su decisión!"- le grito Dastan a Stitch.

Stitch la tomo de sus hombros.

\- " Contestame, Angel"- pidió él.

Ella no pudo soportar el estrés y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Dastan invadido por la rabia empujó a Stitch.

\- " Esta es la última vez que vas a hacerla llorar! Ahora fuera de aquí!"- él exclamo aguantando las ganas de iniciar nuevamente una pelea con Stitch.

Stitch antes de irse miro a Angel una vez más y siguió su camino.

 _ **Punto de Vista de Stitch**_

Siento un agujero en el estómago, no puedo procesar que ella me dijera eso. Salí a caminar un rato para despegar mi mente.

Yo se que ella todavía me ama pero esta confundida por culpa de Dastan.

 _ **Punto de Vista de Dastan**_

Mi ira se desapareció cuando la vi llorando, no soporto verla en ese estado.

Me acerque a ella y la abraze e hice lo posible para consolarla.

\- " Angie, por favor no llores"- le suplique.

\- " Soy un mal experimento"-.

\- " No es cierto, tu eres una chica agradable"-.

\- " Stitch debe estar sufriendo por culpa mía"-.

\- " Oye si en verdad tu le importas, él debe superarlo y dejarte ser feliz"- le sequé sus lágrimas.

\- " Tienes razón "- dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

\- " Ves? Sonriendo te ves más linda"-.

\- " Gracias Das que haría sin ti"- musitó ella con dulzura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

Yo le di un beso en la frente, la tome de la mano y regresamos a la casa.


	10. Chapter 10

Lilo and Victoria were finally on vacation after an exhausting school year, with Angel and her friends playing volleyball.

To avoid disadvantages both teams had two experiments and one human. One was made up of Victoria, Angel and Belle. The other for Lilo, Bonnie and Clip.

Soon the friendly game became a strong competition.

Clip and Belle withdrew because of the aggressiveness of the game, Lilo and Victoria were already tired from the heat of the sun.

-"Are you giving up already?"- Bonnie asked.

-"In your dreams!"- replied Angel.

The game continued for several minutes but was interrupted by shrill voices.

\- "But if they are not Lilo the rare and Victoria the freckle?!" -.

\- "Yeah" -.

"God, we were not supposed to get away with those retarded!" - Lilo complained.

\- "As you can tell, those fools do not have a life of their own"- Victoria said.

Clip looked very serious and Belle with disappointment.

Angel and Bonnie looked at each other with a mischievous smile, took a second spare ball and threw it against Merthle and company, causing them to run away.

From what happened the girls laughed and continued their day.

Brownie while playing with the sand could not avoid seeing some red-eyes hidden among the trees, he was scared and ran back with his owner.

In an uninhabited part of the island of Hawaii, Jumba and Pleakley were preparing an event to test the training of five experiments.

-"How are things going with Angel?"- Leroy asked.

\- "Very well every day I love her more" - answered Dastan.

"You've had enough time with her, you should ask her to be your bojiboo" - said Evile.

\- "I know that soon I will take that step" -.

\- "I'm sorry to interrupt your productive discussion but you should preheat since the marathon will start"- Stitch said.

The others glared at him.

"That bitter did not cause you problems, did you?" - Chopsuey said.

\- "Not at all the stupid blue friend, so far has behaved like a good child!" - answered Dastan aloud.

Dastan, Evile, Leroy and Chopsuey began to make fun of Stitch, who only rolled his eyes.

\- "Little monsters get ready the test is going to start!" - Pleakley warned.

They nodded and took their positions.

\- "Pleakley will supervise that they comply with the rules and I will state their health!" - Jumba continued - "You must cross the obstacles of afforestation, overflow a stream of water, climb a mountain and return here in thirty minutes!"

\- "And clean your fat purple ass too?!" - teased Chopsuey causing laughter again.

\- "Very funny 621!" -.

-"Ready? ... Run!" - said Pleakley.

Easily the experiments overcame the obstacles of afforestation.

When they reached the river, they all crossed normally except for Stitch, who managed to avoid accidents.

When Dastan was swimming he could not help seeing something shiny, he quickly dived and took it.

They climbed the mountain without difficulty, took a shortcut and arrived ten minutes before the finish.

\- "It's impressive their bodies could handle the effort without problems" - said Jumba proudly.

\- "Well done little monsters" - said Pleakley.

When everyone was resting to catch their breath, Dastan secretly examined what he had found and smiled.

Returning from the successful test they ran into the very lively girls and the puppy.

 _ **Dastan's Point of View**_

Angel looks so cute when she laughs ... surely she'll love what I got in the river.

-"Angie, can we talk alone?"- I asked politely.

-"Of course Das"- she replied.

Both together with Brownie we were moving away from our friends who tried to annoy us with things like goodbye lovebirds or enjoy the night silly lovers.

I took you to the lonely beach where I met you.

She and I began to talk, and Brownie sat down quietly.

-"I have something for you, Angie."-.

-"What thing, Das?"-.

Give it to her and judging by her expression she really liked the gift.

 _ **Angel's Point of View**_

This is the most beautiful gift I have received in my entire life, it is a bright white pure heart-shaped pearl.

I want to cry of happiness never anyone gave me something like that.

\- "Thank you so much Das" - I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

\- "You're welcome ..." - he continued looking directly into my eyes - "Angie ... you want to be my bojiboo?" -.

Caressing his face and answering.

\- "Of course Dastan yes, I love you" -.

\- "I love you Angel too" - he whispered in my ear, hugged me and closed my eyes we gave our first kiss on the lips.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

Angel and Dastan sealed their love with a passionate French kiss, contented Brownie wagged it's tail and it barked.

Between the palm trees Stitch after seeing enough ran out.

 _ **Stitch's Point of View**_

It sounds pathetic but I'm crying and running without any direction, I feel someone stole a treasure.

I thought that Angel loved me but kissed that damn Dastan and in the end I accepted to be his bojiboo.

 _ **Normal Point of View**_

Angel and Dastan parted very flushed for air.

"Das, this beach needs a name," Angel suggested.

-"How about the Lover's Beach?"- he replied.

-"It's perfect!"- she said.

\- "Not as much as you now see here lady I'm still not finished with you" - Dastan said seductively and pulled her closer to his body.

Angel laughed tenderly and hugged him by his neck, they returned their romantic moment.

A female experiment watching the scene from a distance was not at all happy.


End file.
